Maintain a liaison office at the Institut Jules Bordet (Cancer Center at the University of Brussels) to foster close collaboration involving new clinical anti-cancer drugs. Gather and exchange clinical and experimental scientific knowledge and materials for further development of cancer chemotherapy. On a joint basis, increase the input into the Chemotherapy screening program at the National Cancer Institute, National Institutes of Health, of synthetic compounds, natural products, and other materials.